Dragons of Chaos: Book I
by Silver Wolf 551
Summary: When Ryou is sent to Carmine Academy, he meets friends and enemies. He also meets Luna who can communicate with duel monster spirits. When trouble brews, can he, his Yami, Luna, Luna’s Guardian Duel Monster spirit, and Luna's buddies stop it? Ryou X OC.
1. Morning Madness: Luna's POV

**AN: My first fanfic! Luna will appear in my other fanfictions so you'll see her very often.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is property of Kazuki Takahashi. I only own the original characters.**

**Inspiration: Little Kuriboh's Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series and Faith Hill's song "There You'll Be".**

**Note: The point of view switches from Luna to Ryou to his Yami (sometimes) and the occasional other character. The slashes (/) mean a mind link connection.**

Summary: When Ryou is sent to Carmine Academy, he meets friends and enemies. He also meets Luna who can communicate with duel monster spirits. When trouble brews, can he, his Yami, Luna, Luna's Guardian Duel Monster spirit, and Luna's buddies stop it? Ryou X OC and OC X OC.

Dragons of Chaos

Morning Madness: Luna's POV

Carmine Academy… I can't wait to get there. But something kept popping up in my mind. My mom had said there was a surprise waiting for me at school. Last time she said there was a surprise at school it was a pop quiz. I was reviewing my math notes (Can't be to careful now can I?) when I heard my mom talking on her phone.

"She'll be thrilled when she hears! I'd better keep quiet though, she might found out. Bye." She touched the screen so the call would end.

"Mom, if it's another pop quiz I'm going to have a meltdown." I replied.

"Don't worry." she soothed. "It's something better…"

"Oh no." I thought when I heard the same voice entering my mind link.

/ "What's wrong? / The voice asked.

I sighed. / "Nothing Rainbow Dragon." /

/ "You know, I can't help you if you don't tell me anything." / Rainbow Dragon said.

Rainbow Dragon was my guardian duel spirit. She was also the ace card in my deck.

/ "My mom has a 'surprise' waiting for me at school today." / I replied back to her.

/ "Oh… then I can't help you… / she said as her voice faded and the link broke.

"Grrrr…" I growled as I got in the car and headed to the Academy.

The drive to school wasn't so bad. Sure my mom yelled at some idiots who weren't driving fast enough, but still. It was when I got to school when things got weird. When I was getting my stuff out of the car, I noticed a kid getting his stuff in the car parked next to us.

Sure it doesn't sound weird but I knew everyone who came to Carmine at 7:20 a.m. He wasn't one of them.

He had long white hair that was all tossed about and had sweet, chocolate eyes. Then, he spoke.

"Dad, are you sure? I really don't want to…" he said. He had a British accent.

Then I realized.

"He must be new here…" I mumbled.

Just then, my mom grabbed my shoulder and pushed me toward the entrance of the school while giggling.

"It's going to be one of those days…" I thought.

**AN: First Chapter done! What did you think? R&R!**


	2. Carmine Academy: Ryou's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi does. I only own the original characters.**

Carmine Academy: Ryou's POV

"Oh no." I thought.

I was switched to another school, Carmine Academy. Last time I switched schools, everyone bullied me… that's why I switched schools again to escape the cruel gossip and insults.

When I first arrived at Carmine, it was early. No one was really there except for one girl. The girl wasn't short but she wasn't tall either. She was also really skinny. She had long brown hair that was pulled back in a tight ponytail except for one strand that circled the edge of her face. Her crystal blue eyes seemed to be focusing on her book bag. That's when she glanced over and then switched from glance to full-on stare. She looked at me in a weird way.

"Oh please no!" I thought. That's when bad memories flooded in. Gossiping girls, bullies stealing my stuff, getting insulted, stuff like that.

/ "What's wrong Hikari? /

Oh no… this was bad. I didn't need my darker half to survive my first day. Last time I let my Yami take over, he set the school on fire. I left that school to avoid any rumors.

/ "If I tell you will you leave me alone?" / I asked with a sigh.

/ "Probably not. So what's wrong? / He asked.

Sigh… / "I'm at a new school, and a girl is staring at me."/

I then noticed her mother was pushing the girl to the entrance.

/ "Ok… I guess I'll follow her, she looks like an eighth grader…"/ I said not realizing the mind link was still on.

/ "Oooh! Ryou's got a crush!"/ My Yami said like a five-year-old.

"Oh shut up." I grumbled as I broke the link and walked after the girl.

"Bye Dad! See you at Christmas time!" I said waving to my father. I looked forward to continue following the girl when she glanced back and focused her blue eyes on me and looked forward to the breezeway.

"I hope I make at least one friend today…" I grumbled.

**AN: Well that was Chapter 2! R&R!**


	3. Odd Morning: Luna's POV

**Disclaimer: If Yu-Gi-Oh were mine it would have a female main character. Does it? No, so it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. The only things I own are the original characters.**

Odd Morning: Luna's POV

"Oh no…" That kid was still following me. I kept glancing over my shoulder to see if he was still following me. Every time I glanced over though, he seemed to look fearful.

/ "I think I have a stalker…" / I said to Rainbow Dragon.

/ "He does seem weird though… He gives a light and dark aura…" / She replied.

/ "Oh not with the aura stuff again. He probably has a crush on me or something." / I said with a bit of sarcasm.

She gave a draconic laugh. / "I remember what you did to that stalker kid last year. That was classic, Luna!" /

/ Yup. Boys these days, it takes several punches, a well positioned kick, and several restraining orders to get them to go away." / I smiled.

/ "Hmmm… He does worry me though…/ She said as the link broke.

"Oh joy." I mumbled sarcastically. He seemed to notice and he started to cower.

"This is great. I have a new stalker. I guess I'll deal with it for now…" I thought.

I stared at the rainbow bracelet that had Rainbow Dragon's spirit sealed inside. Who knows, I might find out more than I thought…

**AN: Chapter 3 is done! R&R! Tried to add some humor, tell me if you liked it! Sorry it was so short.**


	4. New Enemies and Friends?: Ryou's POV

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh… At least I own the original characters.**

New Enemies…and Friends? : Ryou's POV

That girl kept looking back at me. At one point she mumbled something that sounded like "Oh joy…" I cowered when she said that. I assumed she was a popular girl since she had some attitude. That's when I noticed she was staring at her bracelet. It was the colors of the rainbow with a charm that looked like a Rainbow Dragon.

Well, she knew where she was going. The girl walked into a room marked " Mr. Izaki: Room 28". She walked over to the desk and began to talk to the teacher. The teacher listened and pointed to another room.

"Well Luna, I think she's here but I would wait for five more minutes."

So that's her name! Luna…

"Hmmm…" I mumbled.

Then Luna looked at her watch, stood up, thanked Mr. Izaki, and headed to another room. The room she walked over to was marked "Ms. Amaya: Room 32". She opened the door and stopped. I expected her to close the door in my face but she held it open and gave a polite smile.

"Ryou and Luna come here." Ms. Amaya said.

"Yes, Ms. Amaya?" Luna asked.

"Meet Ryou. He just transferred to Carmine. His father is on an archeological dig so your mom offered to house and carpool him. So you'll be his first friend here." Ms. Amaya smiled.

"Oh! That explains everything. Thanks Ms. Amaya." Luna replied.

"Ryou is in your special class and he sits next to you so go show him his seat." Ms. Amaya continued.

"Ok."

Luna led me to a desk marked "Ryou Bakura". She pointed to it and then sat down in the desk next to mine.

"So… What is a special period?" I asked.

"It's a time of the day when you get sent to a class that is assigned to you depending on your likes and strong-points in school. Or, in your case, whichever one has room." She replied giving a slight smile.

"Oh. What special period are you in?" I asked.

"Environmental Protection. The teacher is Mr. Izaki." She said.

After our little conversation, more kids flooded in. Two came up to Luna said "Hi" then asked about me. Every time they asked she always said "He's new here so I'm hanging out with him." and each time she replied with a smile. Then, some girls started whispering behind me. The words I caught were new kid, Luna, and weird. Luna started acting irritated when they were whispering. Something about her made her look like she wanted to punch them out.

I guess I did make a new friend… and some enemies.

**AN: There's Chapter 4! R&R! I made it a little longer to make up for the last chapter. Hope you liked it!**


	5. Ryou's New Friends: Luna's POV

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh would have many female characters and many wolves and dragons in it if I owned it. Sadly, it doesn't so its Kazuki Takahashi's. I own the original characters.**

Ryou's New Buddies: Luna's POV

After I found out Ryou was my "housemate" I forgave him for following me. It must have been hard for him to just transfer to a new school so quickly. But something I found out about him was that his mother and sister had died in a car crash. It made me want to give him a tour of the school, but I knew that was impossible because of our tight schedule. So instead, he kept near me so that he could follow me to the class.

After all our classes, we had lunch period. I bring my lunch from home so I didn't need to worry about getting in the lunch line. I looked around. Then I noticed Ryou looking around for a place to sit. He looked at the boys' table but they all nodded disapprovingly. He looked at the popular girls' table but decided to keep away after they started whispering. Then, he looked at me. I made a gesture to sit next to me and he came and sat down.

"So… How has your first day been so far?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well, it's been okay… Minus the girls whispering behind my back this morning." He replied.

"Oh well-" I was cut off by the bell signifying lunch was over.

I looked over to Ryou's plate. It was only half eaten.

"I'm not hungry anyways." He said walking off to go dump his plate.

When he came back, I decided to ask him something.

"You know, I think you have a big group of friends waiting for you. Do you want to meet them?" I asked.

"Sure. But I'm not sure anyone wants to be friends with me…" He said in a low mumble.

"Well come on. We have recess period now." I said grabbing his wrist and pulling him through a door that lead outside.

Once we were outside, I kept pulling him to the field.

"Alice, Maddie, Creel!" I yelled. That's when Ryou shuddered.

"Don't worry. They're my friends." I said pointing to a group of three girls walking toward us.

"Alice, Maddie, Creel, meet Ryou."

"Hi Ryou!" They all said simultaneously.

Alice was taller than me but shorter than Creel or Maddie. She had brown-yellowish eyes and long, black curly hair. Creel was my other friend. She had violet eyes and long and straight blonde hair. And Maddie was tall with green eyes and short, curly blonde hair.

"Where is Evelyn?" I asked.

That's when all peace was disturbed. Eve, as we called her, was screaming and running towards us with a flock of black birds chasing her.

"Oh no! Not again! That's the third time this week!" Alice yelled, doubling over with laughter.

"Eve! Throw your sandwich!" Creel cried to her.

Eve threw her sandwich and the birds chased it. She walked over to us. Her long, wavy black hair was tossed around in a matter that made it look like something rabid made a nest in it.

"Here." Maddie said as she passed Evelyn a hairbrush.

"Eve, meet Ryou."

"Oh! Hi! You're Luna's newest friend right?" She said, brushing knots out of her hair.

Ryou blushed when she said that.

"See Ryou? We're different than the other kids but that's why we're friends." I said looking straight into his chocolate eyes.

"Group Hug!" Eve cried as we all grabbed each other into a hug.

Ryou didn't seem to want to but I grabbed him and pulled him in. That's when Ms. Amaya called us all inside to get ready to go home.

When we were ready Ryou asked a question I thought he knew the answer to.

"When is your mom going to pick us up?"

"She's picking us up early today." I replied.

"Oh. Okay." He said.

"I'll be right back." I said to him and he nodded.

I left the classroom to get something I needed from Mr. Izaki's class. When I came back. I was expecting Ryou to be in his desk but instead, he was sitting on the floor gripping his arm in pain. Ms. Amaya was yelling at two boys. That's when instinct took over.

"What did you do to Ryou?!" I asked, yelling at Thomas and Luke.

"We just punched him. He's a wimp by the way." Luke replied, acting all smart.

"Ahhhh!!!" I screamed as I proceeded to punch them both in the nose. That's when pain shot into my wrist.

"Oh no…" I thought. I knew what was happening. Rainbow Dragon was trying to take physical form. She only did it to protect me.

I crumbled to the ground when I felt a shadow over my head. I looked up. There she was, in full glory, her gems that were in her side were glowing brighter than ever. Her red eyes glittering in the light as she broke the roof above us, but I knew what would happen afterwards. This would be erased from everyone's memory except for Ryou's, the two dimwits, and mine.

"Who dares upset my master?!" She roared.

Luke and Thomas pointed to each other.

"Your dark souls will be sent to oblivion!" She roared again except a beam of rainbow-colored light came from her mouth and landed right on the idiots. They collapsed on the floor. They would be fine afterwards but they would have an abnormal fear of rainbows.

"Thank you, Rainbow Dragon." I whispered. She faded away and returned to my bracelet.

The roof repaired itself and Thomas and Luke were sent to the office. I got Ryou a pack of ice from the cafeteria.

"Pretty nice powers." He said to me after a long silence.

"Thanks. I'll explain everything to you later." I said as my mom walked up to the door.

I only hoped that Ryou could understand. I hoped he could understand that I could communicate to Duel Monster spirits. But my only guarantee was that I had a lot of explaining to do.

**AN: There's Chapter Five! Hoped you liked it. Dedicated to my buddies at school, who helped me find inspiration. R&R!**


	6. My New Home: Ryou’s POV

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh will not be mine unless I magically became a millionaire. "There You'll Be" belongs to Faith Hill.**

My New Home: Ryou's POV

Luna was explaining her powers to me while bandaging my arm.

"So… Rainbow Dragon is your duel monster guardian?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's been with me since I was little." She replied.

I winced because she pushed a little too hard on my arm. Those boys punched me really hard. Though, I did get payback because Luna punched them both in the nose.

"Those boys bruised you pretty hard…" She mumbled, focusing her blue eyes on my arm.

I looked over to my arm. The bruise was half covered with a bandage but it was still large. I winced.

Luna nearly read my mind. "You know it'll get better soon. It still is quite large, but it'll be fine." She gave a small smile.

Luna started humming when I noticed something behind her.

"Huh? What is that?" I asked pointing behind her.

"Huh? Oh! Rainbow Dragon!" She exclaimed.

"So… This is the kid you defended?" Rainbow Dragon asked.

I examined Rainbow Dragon. She was see-through right now, like a ghost. Rainbow Dragon wasn't in physical form like before. She was smaller than before, probably because she didn't want to take up much space.

I passed my hand through Rainbow Dragon and my hand passed right through her.

"Hey! Don't go passing your hand through me! That feels weird!" She snarled.

I yelped and drew my hand back. I didn't know she could be so snappy!

"Get along you two. I don't want any more injuries in this house." Luna said, not looking up from the bandage on my arm. She grabbed an ice pack and gave it to me.

"Well… I'm bored. See you later Luna." Rainbow Dragon yawned. She faded away as though she was never there.

Luna walked over to a desk and sat down. She opened a drawer and pulled out a book. The title was "Belief of Duel Monster Spirits".

Her mom walked in carrying something.

"Luna, there aren't any rooms for Ryou so he'll be sleeping in your room on this cot." Her mom said, while gesturing to the cot.

"Ok. I'll set it up." She replied. She put her book down and started humming a song. She started opening the cot and put a blanket and a pillow on it. She sat down on her bed and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Ok. I guess…" I replied.

"Well, let me check something. I'll be right back." She said, getting up and walking out of the room.

I looked around her room. It was a light shade of pink with flowers at the top. Her computer desk was messy with the Mac closed. She had two dressers and one closet full of clothes. Her nightstand was filled with creams and medicines. I looked around. I focused on something coming out of the wall.

"Huh? What? Ah-!"

"Don't scream. Or else I will pulverize you." I looked over and saw Rainbow Dragon.

"What? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Just to let you know that if you make Luna cry, I swear on Ra, that I will destroy you to the point were you wouldn't even be a pile of ash." She replied.

"Oh. Ok… I guess…" I said.

"Good. Just letting you know." Rainbow Dragon started to fade away.

"Oh joy…" I mumbled, copying what Luna said.

"So… I see you had a talk with Luna's guardian."

"Huh? Oh. It's just you Yami." I said to my Yami, who was sitting on the edge of Luna's bed.

"Well… Can I take over your body now?" He asked innocently.

"No! What makes you think that I would let you!?" I yelled back, standing up from the wooden chair Luna made me sit in. I was surprised she didn't come in the room when I shouted.

"It was just a question." He said, fading back into my Millennium Ring, which was tucked away in my suitcase in the corner.

I looked around. Luna hadn't come back yet. I got up and started to walk around. I came to the living room and looked around. She wasn't there. I looked outside of a big door with windows in it. She was outside, sitting on the porch. Except, she wasn't on the bench, she was sitting on the top part of it.

I opened the door and walked outside. She didn't notice me walking toward her.

"Luna! There you are! I was looking for you!" I said.

She looked over at me. She was humming something.

"What are you humming?" I asked.

She focused on me. Then, she started to sing.

"When I think back on these times, and the dreams we left behind..." She sung. Then, she started crying.

"What? Why are you crying, Luna?" I asked.

She didn't answer. She just kept crying.

"Oh no…" I thought. Not only was Rainbow Dragon going to beat me up, I felt myself getting weaker. My Yami was taking over, and I wouldn't be able to protect Luna from him…

**AN: There's Chapter 6! I made it longer than I thought! R&R!**


	7. Two Sides, Light and Dark: Luna's POV

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine. Neither do I own "There You'll Be". The only things I own are the main characters. I only own Purity Dragon.**

Two Sides, Light and Dark: Luna's POV

I was sitting on the porch when Ryou came outside. He asked me what I was humming and I started to sing it but the tears were coming out. He asked why but then he stopped asking. I looked up, expecting chocolate eyes to be staring back at me. Instead, I saw red-tinted mahogany eyes looking at me. Ryou's hair was also standing up giving him a devilish appearance.

"Ryou?" I asked timidly.

"Ryou's not here. It's Bakura now." He answered giving an evil grin. Then, he reached out to grab my arm. Instead, he grabbed my shoe.

I let a gasp escape my mouth. I looked around for a way to escape. I looked up. There it was, the wooden pole that held up the roof of the porch. It would take someone who was nimble and quick to climb it. I was just the person to do that.

I took a deep breath and twisted my foot to escape his grip. I turned and sprinted up the wood. I got to the top of the roof and sighed. I was safe. I looked back down to see Ryou/Bakura.

"Get back down here!" He yelled up to me.

"No! You're not Ryou!" I yelled back.

"No, but I am his darker half." He said.

"Oh." This was bad.

/ "Rainbow Dragon, help!"/ I called through the mind link. No answer and no constricting feeling in my wrist.

I let a whimper out. Then Bakura/Ryou let out a strangled scream.

"Get out of my head!" He yelled.

"Ryou! Fight him!" I screamed trying to give him encouragement.

"Get out!" He yelled and then in a deeper voice he said "No! I should be free!".

"What is happening?!" I yelled back down.

Ryou collapsed to the ground and grabbed his head as though he had a headache. He looked back up.

"Brown eyes… like before." I thought.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" He asked, his eyes full of worry.

I jumped off the top of the porch roof. Ryou came to try to give me a hug. I pressed my mouth into a thin line and closed my eyes. I extended my hand and it hit its mark. I slapped Ryou Bakura.

I opened my eyes and saw Ryou. He was touching his cheek were I slapped him. It was a bright pink color in the shape of my hand. My mouth started to waver and tear streamed down my cheek. I wiped it with the back of my hand and walked inside leaving Ryou outside.

After dinner, I went back to my room. I forgot Ryou slept in my room so I nearly slapped him again when he came in.

"What do you want?"

"Number one, I sleep on a makeshift bed in your room. And number two, I came to explain what happened." He said. He took a look at my eyes and took a step back. My eyes were rimmed with red from crying.

"On one condition," he continued, "You have to tell me why you were crying."

"Fine. When I was little, _two _dragons were assigned to me." I said.

I stood up and walked over to my vanity. I opened a drawer and looked at the photo frame inside. I grabbed it and handed it to Ryou.

"The little girl is me, Rainbow Dragon is on my right side, and that, that was my other dragon." I said pointing to a dragon with an aqua body color with bands of yellow and lavender.

"What was its name?" He asked.

"_He_ is a he. His name was Purity Dragon." I replied.

"Oh. But, that doesn't explain why you were crying."

I took a deep breath.

"Rainbow Dragon taught me how to be strong and happy. Purity Dragon taught me how to sing and be innocent. The song he taught me was the one I was singing." I continued.

"Still doesn't explain it." He said in a singsong voice.

I raised my hand to slap again him and he started to cower. Instead I stopped halfway and lowered my hand.

"Ryou, he taught me that song. Then he said he had to leave for a long time. I asked if he could stay to hear me sing one last time. He stayed just that one day to hear me, then he left." I said on the verge of crying again.

"Oh. That explains it. But how were you able to get a picture of them if they're spirits?" He asked casually.

I pointed to my bracelet.

"They lived in this bracelet. And they could take physical form." I said looking down.

"Okay. My turn to explain." Ryou started walking to his suitcase.

"This is the Millennium Ring," He said pointing to a necklace looking thing that was a circle with pointers at the end, "It was discovered in Egypt by my father who sent it to me. It holds the spirit of an ancient Egyptian Thief King. He tends to take over my body. That's why I looked different because he was controlling me. And the reason he tried to grab your arm because of your gold bracelet." He said.

"Oh," I looked at my right arm. Besides my Rainbow bracelet, I had a gold bracelet on my arm. I felt my cheeks get flustered and red. "You mean he tried to steal it?!"

"You catch on quickly, mortal." I looked over at my bed and saw a spirit who looked a lot like Ryou.

"You-you thief!" I yelled.

"Thank you. I try my very best." He said grinning.

"Ugh! You can be _so_ annoying and I only just met you!" I yelled again.

"Whatever." He said fading away.

"Um… If you were wondering why he calls himself 'Bakura' it's because he took my last name as his first." Ryou said.

"Oh. Okay then." I said.

I now knew Ryou had two sides, light and dark.

**AN: There's Chapter 7! If you're wondering why I did not put a slash (/) between Ryou Bakura when she slapped him is because she knew it was actually him. Before she didn't. Anyways… R&R! **


	8. Ryou's New Crush: Bakura's POV

**Disclaimer: I'm not Kazuki Takahashi thus Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine. The only things I own are the original characters. Maya and Phoebe are also mine.**

Ryou's New Crush: Bakura's POV

My Hikari's luck is beyond belief. He gets sent to a new school and meets the prettiest girl I've ever seen! However, I don't really like her that much… I haven't seen her _personality_ yet. The only reason I'm staying alert is because she seems to have quite a bit of jewelry. Well, I got my chance at theft.

/ "Ryou… I want my free time from the Millennium Ring."/

/ "No. I'm scared you might hurt Luna."/ He responded.

Then, a moment of weakness passed my Hikari. I knew I could take over and get the bracelet.

/ "Yami! Get out!"/

/ "Nope. My turn." / I cut the link but another voice entered.

/ "Don't you dare lay a finger on my master!"/ And an image made its way into my mind. It was a dragon… a Rainbow Dragon.

/ "Who are you?"/ I yelled in my mind.

/ I'm Luna's guardian! Now be gone, foul entity!" / The dragon roared and attacked with a beam of rainbow light.

/ "Fool! I'm the spirit of the Millennium Ring! Now, you be sealed away until my business is done!" / I yelled. The dragon began to screech but it faded away.

I continued trying to steal that bracelet but I made a fatal mistake. I missed her arm. That pretty much ruined my plan. Not only that, my Hikari was gaining power and was taking over.

Well, I failed completely in my attempt but I would try again. Meanwhile, my Hikari was listening to Luna explain her powers while he explained the incident. I made an appearance and that Luna girl got annoyed. I decided to disappear because I didn't want her to summon her dragon. Which was, after all, probably _very_ angry with me.

That's when I decided to peek into Ryou's thoughts.

"Luna sure is pretty with her blue eyes…" He thought.

"So you do have a crush on her!" I screamed, blowing my cover.

"Hey! Who said you could peek into my head!?"

"I did. Now I guess I'll leave you and your _girlfriend_ alone." I said the last three words with extra emphasis just annoy him. I lied though; I was going to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So. Ryou, what's your birthday?" she asked, pulling out a note pad from the back pocket of her jeans. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with a husky on it, jeans, and sneakers. Not to mention her hair was tied back in a ponytail.

Ryou decided to answer and said, "Mine is on September second."

"Cool. Mine is January thirty-first." She said, scribbling down Ryou's birthday.

And of course, I hear barking. Dogs. I hated dogs.

"Ryou come on!" She said grabbing his wrist and pulling him through the door.

"What a cute couple." I thought as I followed them.

When they stopped in the living room, I was getting mad. _Two_ huskies are what I saw.

"This one is Maya. And this one is Phoebe." She said pointing to them. Who names their animals?

The dogs walked over to their beds and curled up for a nap. Then, the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it!" Yelled Luna, still dragging Ryou along.

"Hello? Oh! Hey Creel! Huh? A day off? That's great! I'll bring Ryou along. Ok. Bye." She clicked the phone down.

"Ryou, remember _our_ buddies? We'll be seeing them tomorrow." She added emphasis on "our". I guess my Hikari still has confidence issues.

"Oh! You mean them? Ok! It'll be fun to hang out with all of them!" Ryou smiled.

"Poo in a bucket! If they are her friends, they're probably all girls." I thought. Tomorrow wasn't going to be fun for me. Oh well, at least I can tease Ryou about his _girlfriend._

**AN: There's Chapter 8! The first chapter from Bakura's POV. Enjoy and Review! ;)**


	9. A New Battle Begins: Luna's POV

**Disclaimer: I wish Yu-Gi-Oh were mine… Sniffle. I only own the original characters and the Seven Dragons… well, not Rainbow Dragon. Plus, Maya and Phoebe are mine too. I can't forget about the Chaos Dragons either. Come to think of it, I own a lot! But Yu-Gi-Oh isn't one of them…**

A New Battle Begins: Luna's POV

I can't wait! I'm seeing all my buddies today! But, something was bothering me. It was a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had to keep a smile though.

"Ryou! Aren't you excited?"

"I sure am." He responded.

I stood up from my bed, crossed my arms, and did my "epic pouting maneuver" to Ryou.

He looked up. "What?"

"Out! Privacy please!" I yelled as I shoved him out the door. I locked the door.

"Hmmm… What to wear today?" I thought aloud.

"Master. I don't feel right about going. Something is wrong. I feel it." Rainbow Dragon appeared.

"Oh! It's just you." I replied, not looking away from my closet.

"Wear this." She pointed to a pink tank top and jeans with her tail.

"Um… Ok. What shoes?" I asked.

"These." She gestured to my pink sneakers that had a crescent moon on them.

I pulled them out and changed my clothes.

"Luna… Please be careful. And bring Maya and Phoebe." Rainbow Dragon faded away.

"Ok." I opened the door and Ryou was leaning against the wall. He changed clothes too, he probably had another suitcase. I looked at his clothes. A t-shirt with white and periwinkle horizontal lines, a sky blue coat with short sleeves, and light blue jeans. He was also wearing sneakers.

He looked up at me. "My Yami warned me that something was weird. Did Rainbow Dragon warn you too?

"Yeah. Let's get the dogs." I walked past him and he followed.

After we got my huskies, we started walking to Creel's house. Something was weird. I looked up at the sky and then I knew.

"Ryou! The sky! It's-it's dark purple!" I freaked out.

My dogs started to bark.

"Luna! Duck!" Ryou yelled to me. I felt something pass above me. I looked up. It wasn't Rainbow Dragon. I saw a large dragon. It looked a lot like Purity Dragon except it had dark purple, red-orange, and copper instead of soft colors. And the orb on its tail was darkness purple.

"Hey losers!" I focused my eyes on the figure standing on the dragon. Fluorescent green eyes stared back at me.

"Alex…" I growled.

"Huh? Who's Alex?" Ryou asked.

"She's one of the girls who were whispering behind your back. She and her posse have been spreading rumors about you since you came to Carmine."

"Idiots! Chaos King Dragon, attack them!" She yelled. The dragon opened its mouth and sent an orb of darkness hurtling towards us. I screamed, half because I was scared and half because the pain in my wrist was severe. I was about to fall to the floor when Ryou caught me. I looked around. My vision was blurry but I could make out Rainbow Dragon and Chaos King Dragon fighting and Bakura shouting insults to Alex.

"Bakura? Since when could he take physical form except from taking over your body?" I asked Ryou. I was _really_ straining my vision because I was squinting.

He decided to answer, "In times of danger he can take his own body."

My vision cleared and I stood up. The pain in my wrist stopped. I whistled and my huskies came.

"Ryou, get on Phoebe." I commanded.

"What?"

"Just do it! It's the fastest way!" I hopped onto Maya.

The dogs started to run.

"Rainbow Dragon! Come!" I yelled.

Rainbow Dragon fled the battle and flew close to the ground. She stopped to let Bakura hop on and she flew over to us.

"Maya! Phoebe! Jump!" The dogs jumped up and we all landed on Rainbow Dragon's back. She extended her wings to prevent Maya and Phoebe from falling off. I crawled over to Rainbow Dragon's neck and opened the mind link.

/ "Rainbow Dragon! Hurry and fly to Creel's house! I have to warn them!"/

/ "Yes master. Oh, and I opened the mind link to Ryou and Bakura." / She responded.

/ "Luna! Are you ok?"/ They both simultaneously asked.

/ "I'm fine but we need to get to Creel's house fast!"/

/ "Right!"/

I cut the link and started worrying. I didn't know the details but I was sure of one thing, I had a fight to win.

**AN: There's Chapter 9! Wow, nine chapters into it and we've only started getting into the plot! Anyways… R&R!**


	10. Destruction and Chaos: Ryou's POV

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh won't ever be mine. But I own the original characters, the Seven Dragons, Maya, Phoebe, and the Chaos Dragons.**

Destruction and Chaos: Ryou's POV

/ "What do we do now Luna?"/

/ "I don't know Ryou."/

Everything was so complicated now. What did that dragon attack us? Why was this happening to us?

/ "Ryou, jump off Rainbow Dragon."/

/ "Wouldn't that hurt?"/ I asked.

/ "Just do it!"/ Luna yelled through the mind link.

We jumped off Rainbow Dragon and landed in the front yard of a house. I watched as my darker half jumped off, nearly landing in a thorn bush. Rainbow Dragon tilted so that Maya and Phoebe slid off. She turned and landed safely in the yard. Luna walked over to the door of the house and knocked on the door. The door opened just a little, and I saw a violet eye peak out of the crack.

"Creel, we need your help." Luna said calmly.

"Ummm… Ok. But, I need you to come in." Creel opened the door and revealed that Evelyn, Maddie, Alice, and a boy were hiding behind the couches. Luna gestured to me to come in.

"Wait for me!" My Yami yelled.

"Ummm-"

"I'll explain later." Luna interjected before Creel could ask.

"Oh, Luna? Why is there a dragon in my yard?"

"Open a window. I'll explain now." Luna said.

We all walked in and Rainbow Dragon poked her head through a window. While we were there explaining, everyone's faces went pale, especially Luna's.

"Creel, who's that?" I asked pointing to the boy sitting next to her.

"Oh! That's my boyfriend Ryan." Creel said.

"Ok then…"

Luna gasped suddenly.

"Luna, what's wrong?" I asked.

She stuck her hand into her pocket and pulled out seven duel monster cards.

"Luna? Why did you bring those?" Alice asked.

"I didn't." She responded, her eyes full of fear. In that moment, all the cards wiggled out of her hands and flew toward all of us, all except for one that stayed in her hand. We all caught them and heard roaring outside. That's when I noticed bracelets on Alice, Maddie, Evelyn, and Creel. They didn't have those before.

When we came outside nothing prepared us for the surprise we were about to receive. Six dragons were sitting right on the street. Each dragon looked at us and then flew to one of us. A blue one with a yellow belly, a blue crest, a gold collar, and pearls right before the tip of its tail flew to Alice. I noticed that its claws were webbed and it had deep blue eyes. Alice looked at it and then looked at the card and then spoke.

"Luna, you're not the only one with a dragon partner. Meet Aqua Dragon."

It happened this way for everyone. Maddie's dragon was Pyro Dragon. Pyro Dragon was red with a yellow belly, a crest that was yellow and orange, with flames around her tail, and fire red eyes.

Creel's Dragon was Sky Dragon. This dragon was sky blue, with a yellow and white crest, a white belly, sun yellow eyes, and a yellow orb at the tip of its tail.

Evelyn's dragon was Earth Dragon. It was a hazel-brown color, with a green belly, a green collar, a brown crest, a dark brown orb at the end of its tail, and shocking green eyes.

Even my Yami got a dragon. It was Darkness Dragon. Its body was black with a glittery purple belly, a silver collar, and obsidian purple eyes. It had an evil look in its eyes, which made me think of all the pranks they were going to pull on Luna and me. But I was starting to get worried that I didn't have a dragon. I looked at the card in my hand and heard a roar behind me.

I turned and saw a silky white dragon with golden eyes, a gold collar, and gold claws. I gasped when I saw it, and then I heard a soft voice.

"I'm your partner Ryou. I am the Dragon of Light."

I was speechless. We all had dragons. Rainbow Dragon flew over to Luna and stood behind her.

"Now, it's my turn to explain. We are the Seven Dragons. We were all sealed away into duel monster cards and bracelets. Years ago, we fought the Chaos Dragons and won. We thought they were sealed away as well, but apparently they weren't." Rainbow Dragon continued, "We each have human partners to help fight them. This is the time of the second battle."

"Do you know who the Chaos Dragons are?" My Yami asked.

"Yes. Each of the Seven Dragons has a Chaos Dragon opposite. Mine is Chaos King Dragon."

All the dragons started to speak.

"I have to fight Sorrow Dragon." Aqua Dragon said.

Pyro Dragon continued. "I will fight Rage Dragon."

Sky Dragon looked at Creel and said, "I must fight Constraint Dragon."

Earth Dragon shifted back and forth. "I will fight Dragon of Oblivion."

"I'm the opposite of Dragon of Torment." Darkness Dragon said.

"I will fight the Dragon of Pain." My Dragon said.

"We should split up so that the dragons can find their opposites. Better yet, let's go in groups of two." Maddie suggested.

Luna was the first to speak. "I call Ryou!"

"Well, one group of three since I can't be far from Ryou. I'll lose physical form if I do. My Yami said.

"Ok. That's fine. Lets go!" Luna said.

Luna, my darker half, and I jumped onto our dragons. Maya and Phoebe barked at Luna and Rainbow Dragon tilted so they could get on. We lifted from the ground and saw the city below. I saw the city and knew I had to protect it. I also had someone else to protect, but that's my secret.

**AN: There's Chapter 10! The climax is coming! So R&R!**


	11. Secrets Revealed: Luna's POV

**Disclaimer: I'm not Kazuki Takahashi so Yu-Gi-Oh is **_**not**_** mine. All the original characters are mine however.**

Secrets Revealed: Luna's POV

I had to find Alex. She was the one I had to defeat. And in hand-to-hand combat, I would win. But dragon combat, I wasn't sure who would win. I mean that Chaos King Dragon was equal to my dragon. The first time they fought, not one really got a hold of the other. I looked over to Ryou who was gripping his dragon's neck trying desperately not to fall off. I decided to talk without the link that Rainbow Dragon established for all of us to talk through. I started to yell not caring whether or not the sound would reach him.

"Ryou! Relax, you're not going to fall off!" I thought my voice had been carried off in the wind but he looked at me and yelled back.

"I've never ridden a dragon before!" He yelled back.

I looked to the side to see Bakura struggling with his dragon. He was partially hanging off of his dragon. He was still gripping its neck but had slid off its back. I chuckled as I saw him just hanging there. He looked at me and yelled.

"Can I get a bit of help here!?"

I hunched over Rainbow Dragon's neck and tilted to the side to let her know that I needed to help Bakura. She looked at him and then flew to the side of his dragon. I sat up still gripping her neck and then extended one hand to assist Bakura. I grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him upwards. My dragon had to help as well, by nudging him upwards. He finally was back on his dragon's back.

"Thanks!" He yelled to me.

I looked ahead when I heard a screech. My dragon turned very quickly to see what was there, and we saw Alex gripping her dragon's neck.

"Hey dweebs! Are you gonna fight this time!? Or are you going to run again!?" I felt my eyes narrow.

"Rainbow Dragon, Rainbow Blast!" I yelled. My dragon obeyed and shot an orb of rainbow light toward Chaos King Dragon. The dragon dodged but got hit on its tail. This dragon looked so much like Purity Dragon! I turned and saw two other figures flying toward us.

"Luke and Thomas!?" I gasped. I thought Rainbow Dragon punished them. They were each riding on a different dragon. Luke's dragon was a bright mahogany with adornings of red and black. Thomas' dragon was black with navy blue spikes.

Ryou's dragon spoke. "Ah, the Dragons of Pain and Torment. It's been long since we've fought."

The bright mahogany one answered. "My opposite, it seems the second battle will take place NOW!" It rounded on Ryou's dragon who faught back fiercly. The black one, who I assumed was the Dragon of Torment, attacked Bakura's who shot black flames at it and hit its claws. Chaos King Dragon continued the fight with Rainbow Dragon, when I decided to get to work.

I stood up on Rainbow Dragon's back and jumped onto Chaos King Dragon's neck. I met in fist-to-fist battle with Alex. I punched her in the face, but she slapped me right back. It continued going on like this when I saw Ryou and his dragon failing to damage the Dragon of Pain. In an instant, everything went wrong. The Dragon of Pain seared the Dragon of Light's wing. The dragon desperately tried to flap its wings to regain flight, all to no avail. They were falling, and neither Rainbow Dragon nor Darkness Dragon could stop it.

"Ryou!" I cried out, tears filling my eyes. My best friend was falling to his doom, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Ha! Guess your 'boyfriend' is gone!" She taunted. I knew she could see I was in emotional distress, and was trying to get me even more upset so I couldn't fight well. Taking in a breath and releasing a sob, I punched her right in the nose. She started to have an epic nosebleed, but I could see something in her eyes that wasn't there before, fear.

I cracked a smirk even in the situation I was in.

"You-You shouldn't be smiling! Ryou just fell into the city below, you should be having a meltdown!" The instant she said that, tears streamed down my face. But something odd happened Chaos King Dragon grew rigid. In an instant I saw Rainbow Dragon flee the fight and go after Ryou and his dragon. Chaos King Dragon didn't follow.

"Fight! Your Master commands it!" Alex cried. I looked at Chaos king Dragon's eyes turned from merciless purple to soft lavender.

"Lu…na." The dragon managed to choke out. Then Rainbow Dragon flew behind me with a very unconscious and beaten up Ryou on her back.

"Where's Dragon of Light?" I asked.

"You won't imagine how lucky he is. He crash-landed into a warehouse full of pillows. He's fine except for that burn on his wing." I jumped back onto Rainbow Dragon since she was in range and sat myself back down on her neck. I had to prop up Ryou so he was resting against my back. Suddenly, Chaos King Dragon extended a claw to me. Alex was having a hissy fit because it wouldn't obey her, and I chuckled at her displeasure.

"Luna… Do… you… remember me?" The dragon asked slowly. I stared into those dragon eyes, full of pain and torture.

"Purity Dragon?" I asked. The dragon's eyes changed colors again and returned to that heartless purple. It roared and lashed its tail, which was still burned.

"Finally! Jeez, I thought you would obey me better!" Alex commented.

"What did you do to Purity Dragon!?" I yelled, being fueled by newfound hate for Alex.

"I didn't do anything. He was simply consumed by darkness." She responded with her fluorescent green eyes showing no emotion.

"What!?" I yelled. Ryou groaned when I moved. I realized I couldn't move too much with him on board.

"You heard me. When you were little, he was consumed by greed. Thus, he knew he was a bad influence for you and left, coming to me. He then became _my_ Chaos King Dragon."

"You evil girl!" My eyes widened with pain and sadness I couldn't explain. What she was speaking was true, he did leave me with Rainbow Dragon, I just didn't know he was consumed by darkness. Several tears streamed down my face as I remembered the last time I saw him. "Purity Dragon! I know you're in there! Fight it!" I sobbed. I felt things slow and opened my eyes to see that I was in a different place. I looked around. I had seen this place before and suddenly a flashback ran through my mind.

I saw a younger me sitting next to Purity Dragon.

"But why? Why do you have to leave? Don't you like me?" My earlier self asked.

"I love you very much it's just that you wouldn't understand, you are far too young." He responded.

"Can-Can you stay just to hear me sing one more time? Please?"

"Ok. Just once."

"Thank you, Purity Dragon."

The flashback ended and I found myself on the floor crying and sobbing. I was still in that strange place. It couldn't have been real, though. Then, I saw a figure coming toward me. When it finally came close enough I saw him, Purity Dragon.

"Luna, you must listen. My body has been consumed by darkness and I no longer have free will. The only way my spirit can finally rest is if you break the spirit of that Alex girl or if you are able to break through to my body's soul. Then, I will be released from this curse."

"Will you regain your body again?" I asked with tears still streaming down my face.

"I will not be able to. I will be freed and allowed to rest in peace with the other dragons that have ended up like me." He responded.

"But it's not fair! I only had you for three years! Alex has had you for six!" My tears were flowing madly now.

"I know, and I regret my decision. But there isn't anything else we can do."

"I sacrificed so much for you, my friends are now in a battle for our city, and one of them nearly died all because you made a stupid mistake!" I was sobbing now, feeling broken and useless on my part.

"I'm sorry Luna. But could you please do this for me. I want to rest forever." He pleaded.

"Why should I!?" I screamed.

"Because if you don't, your city will be destroyed." He responded.

"Fine!" I yelled.

"Thank you, Luna." In an instant, I was back on Rainbow Dragon with Ryou resting against me.

I had a mission, and I was going to complete it no matter what. I wasn't going to allow my city to be destroyed. And I definitely wasn't going to let Ryou's injury go by without payback.

**AN: There's Chapter 11! Poor Luna! Anyways, R&R!** **By the way, Luna was five when she first got her dragons, she was eight when she lost Purity Dragon, and in the present she's 14. So, yes! My year calculations are correct! Do the math yourselves if you don't believe me!**


End file.
